


You've been drinking my blood while I've been licking your wounds

by PrimalScream



Series: A/B/O Silverflint [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: ABO, Biting, Breathplay, M/M, No plot whatsoever, metions of breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: DELETED SCENE from the ABO.





	You've been drinking my blood while I've been licking your wounds

The scent hits Silver as soon as he opens the door, hot and sweet and dense. It makes Silver’s knees wobble and slick immediately starts to pool in his ass. His Alpha is in rut. He looks at Flint, sat behind his desk, head down, hair hanging loosely around his face, his hands balled into fists where they’re resting on top of his desk, small tremors wracking his body, making his shoulders shake. He’s breathing erratically, his heart beating so fast and so hard that Silver can see the throb of it in his neck from where he stands across the room. Closing the door quickly, he throws the bolt and steps forward carefully. He’s only three steps from the door when Flint lifts his head. The green rim around his enlarged pupils is glowing brightly, he’s nearly snarling, teeth showing, lips pulled back, canines glinting in the light. He opens his mouth, tips his head back, scents the air. Recognizing Silver’s scent, a feral smile crosses Flint’s lips, his nostrils flare, his tongue runs slowly along his sharp eye teeth and then just as slowly across his bottom lip before disappearing back into his mouth. Flint snaps his mouth shut with a click, head tilted slightly to the left, his look considering as his eyes trail slowly down Silver’s body. Silver gets a single word through their bond, _mate_.

With a quickness Silver should be used to by now, Flint is out of the chair, it bangs loudly as it hits the ground, and then he’s across the room propelling Silver backward and pinning him to the door. His nose presses against the soft spot just under Silver’s ear, taking one deep breath after another. He feels the rumble in Flint’s chest against his, hears the low growl of approval at the smell of Silver’s capitulation. The flat of Flint’s tongue runs down the side of Silver’s neck, his mouth closes over Silver’s pulse point, sucks at it, teeth skimming over damp skin. Silver whimpers, his knees going weak, his body pressing into Flint, his hands grabbing at Flint’s shirt, _closer_ , he begs silently. Already his skin feels too tight, clothes definitely too tight, wants to rip at the fabric to get skin against skin. He can feel the need and edginess pouring through their bond, Flint’s emotions nearly overwhelming making it impossible to distinguish his own feelings from Flint’s. A shiver of anticipation works it way down his spine as slick slides down his thighs. He’s so fucking wet he should be embarrassed, but the _want_ is almost suffocating, his own breath growing choppy and rapid, his own mouth opening to pull the hot, rich scent of Flint deep into his lungs. He fills his entire body with thick smell of Flint’s desire.

He’s never actually had an Alpha in rut, but he’s heard enough stories to know that he’s in for the fucking of his life. As if on cue Flint picks him up effortlessly and bounds across the room to the bed. Silver is thankful for his clothing choice this morning as it’s ending up on the floor in pieces. The entire time Flint is divesting them of their clothes he’s sniffing at Silver. Under his arms, over his rib cage, his neck, his back, his hair. With each deep breath, Flint hums his approval, his tongue licks all over Silver until he tosses him onto the bed and follows him down. Silver can’t help the thrill at Flint’s show of strength, it speaks to Silver on a purely instinctual level, an overwhelming sense of security and protection surrounding him, knowing that Flint could defend him, would defend him, to the death if need be.

Flint buries his nose in the dense hair at the base of Silver’s cock, his tongue licking down across his balls, as far as he can reach in each direction. Silver’s hips jerk, his cock sliding across the wiry hair of Flint’s beard. The sting is sharp and welcome. Flint mouths at him, at the base of his cock, at the head, his lips and tongue never staying in one place for long. A constant humming purr reaching Silver’s ears, immense satisfaction being pushed through their bond. Silver is restless under Flint’s mouth, his arousal spiking, his need for Flint growing with each passing second, his body is hot, his blood singing as Flint tastes him. With no warning he flips Silver over to his stomach, his nose trailing down Silver’s spine, his tongue weaving a hot, wet path over Silver’s skin. He shivers as the air hits his damp skin. Flint’s beard scrapes against the skin of his ass, Silver can’t help the way his hips shift back seeking more touch. Flint bites roughly at his ass and the sting of his teeth goes straight to Silver’s cock. He licks across Silver’s hole and Silver cries out, his legs jerking open, his ass lifting. Flint pulls him apart, his tongue sinking in, licking at the slick nearly pouring out of him. Flint growls behind him, his teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh making Silver gasp. Rolling his hips back Silver moans at the hot flick of Flint’s tongue. He claws at the bed, his head rolling against the sheets, his back arching trying to pull Flint deeper. He's panting, moaning, the sheet under him wet from with a combination of his own slick and precome leaking from his aching cock, he bites into the bed to stifle his howling moan.

After long minutes Flint rears up, and flips Silver once more. He buries his face in the juncture of Silver’s neck and shoulder, his teeth pricking the skin as his body covers Silver’s completely. Silver widens his legs, wraps them around Flint’s hips. Flint rubs his cock along Silver’s hipbone, his stomach trapping Silver’s leaking cock between them, sweet friction as Silver presses up, slides his nipples against Flint’s chest, the springy hair catching roughly against Silver’s own smoothness. Soon enough Flint is teases at Silver’s hole with his cock, just barely slipping the head in and then out. Silver arches his back, shifts his hips down, his body sucking at Flint. Flint eyes flutter, before they jerk back open, hunger flashes across his face and then his cock is slamming home, hard and fast. Silver loses his breath, a single tendril of pain spirals through him that he clamps down on, tries to keep it out of their bond, doesn’t want Flint to feel it. A soft whimper against Silver’s temple tells him he fails. Flint’s hand strokes down his arm as his hips go still, it’s more pawing than stroking at this point but Silver understands it for what it is, comfort. Flint is starting to lose what little control he has left over the wolf within, his fine motor skills are deserting him as he tries to cup Silver’s face to bring their mouths together. The touch is clumsy and almost rough but Silver doesn’t mind, rather loves the fact that Flint will let himself retreat in Silver’s presence.

Silver runs his thumbs over Flint’s brows, brings his face down so that Silver can nip at his beard playfully. Flint growls lightly before pulling his hips back and driving home hard and fast, no finesse whatsoever, just pure need. Silver feels his eyes roll up, pleasure searing through him at the hard, hot feel of Flint’s cock. Silver digs his nails into Flint’s shoulders and lifts his hips into Flint’s rough thrusts. Silver can’t feel anything through their bond but lust, followed by the desperate need to mate, to _breed_ and Silver wants to be horrified at the idea of being bred, he wants to hate it, but he can’t deny the way his stomach flutters at the thought, or the way his heart squeezes thinking about Flint’s pups growing within him.

He pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind, concentrates instead on the slick slide of Flint’s cock, the rough scrape of his chest hair against Silver’s nipples is exquisite, making them swell and throb. He pulls Flint’s mouth to his, his tongue sliding along Flint’s, their teeth clicking, the kiss is wet and sloppy until it breaks, both of them needing to breathe. Flint fucks him fast, his hips grinding and pushing. He can feel Flint's knot start to swell, feels the heat of it and then Flint is flipping them until Silver is astride him. His body weight forces him down hard onto Flint’s cock.  Silver gasps, Flint is so fucking deep now, his cock nudging that spot inside him that steals his sanity. He fucks down, hips grinding, plants his hands on Flint’s chest as he bounces on Flint’s cock. Flint growls with satisfaction, his hands wrapped tight around Silver’s hips, pulling him down as he pushes his own hips up. The sound of skin on skin is loud, almost drowning out their harsh panting breath. Hanging his head he feels his orgasm building, the head of Flint’s cock is hammering just right inside him with every drive and he can feel Flint growing, knows it won’t be long before Flint’s knot is fully engorged, tying them together.

Flint plants his feet, his nails dig into the skin of Silver’s hips, the sharp stings sends Silver careening over the edge, his orgasm startling a yelp out of him as his cock twitches and jerks against Flint’s stomach. He whines in the back of his throat, the sound almost wounded, Flint pulls him down, licks across his neck, his cheek, his hands sliding over Silver’s back, his fingers reaching down, touching where they’re connected making Silver jump and moan softly. Finally he sits back up, rocks his hips down, pushes away the sting of sensitivity as he concentrates on Flint. He licks his lips and snaps his teeth at Flint. Flint rears up, his hand snagging in Silver’s hair, his head going back roughly as Flint bites at his throat before rubbing his face all over Silver’s skin, leaving traces of his scent along Silver’s pulse points. Silver feels the possessiveness in the gesture, gets the hint of it through their bond. Silver pushes him down, his hands high on Flint’s sternum, his fingers framing Flint’s throat as he takes Flint’s cock deep, his hips grinding and twisting, rocking faster, his palms inch forward, fingers wrapping around Flint’s throat, hard press of his thumbs, soft choking breath, the roll of his eyes, the baring of his teeth, a harsh snarl, and then he feels Flint’s knot fully expand, sees bliss wash over Flint’s face, losses his fingers just as Flint’s hips punch upward, his nails scoring down Silver’s back, pain and pleasure warring inside him, while the searing hot ecstasy of Flint’s orgasm steals his own breath as it pushes through their bond like a tidal wave. Flint howls at the ceiling, the sound guttural and wild, no mistaking it for anything other than what it is, primal satisfaction. It makes Silver writhe on top of him, makes him want to go belly up and submit in every way imaginable. He can feel the hot pulse of Flint’s cock as he empties himself inside Silver’s body. Silver folds forward, tucks his head under Flint’s chin, snuffles at Flint’s neck. Licks at him gently, a long slow slide of his tongue over sweat slick skin. After several long minutes Flint bites playfully at his shoulder as his knot continues to grow inside Silver’s body. _Fucking christ,_ he’s stretched so wide, it feels so good it makes him shiver.

“Did I hurt you?” Flint’s voice is low, rough from disuse.

“Quite the contrary.” Silver pushes the utter satisfaction he feels through their bond. Silver knows he’s never been as well fucked as he is right now. Soreness radiates from every part of him but it is so very welcome. His muscles ache and his skin feels branded and Silver is so incredibly happy he can’t stop the smile that splits his face.

Silver rolls his hips and Flint gasps, his own hips curling up into Silver’s body. Silver sits up, his hips undulating in hitching little circles, working Flint’s knot around inside his body. It feels so good Silver can’t stop, loves the way it makes him seem so open. He’s hard again already, wants to come while Flint is thick and heavy inside him, while they’re tied together so tight that nothing can come between them. Silver takes his cock in hand, his grip loose, rhythm slow. Long drag down the shaft, back up, squeeze at the head. He sees need cross Flint’s face as he watches Silver’s hand. Flint starts to pant, he palms Silver’s hips, his fingers squeezing, holding Silver steady so he can thrust up, so he can tap that sweet spot with each push. Silver’s hand works faster, his head falling back, “Yes, like that. Don’t stop, fuck me James, fuck me.”

With a growl Flint flips them, his cock sliding deeper, growing harder, his teeth sink into Silver’s shoulder and Silver wails as he comes over his fist, hot and thick where it pools on chest. Silver loses sense of time, his body filled with searing heat, his blood near to boiling as Flint fucks him up the bed, his thrusts hard and fast, no rhythm. Silver can feel Flint’s orgasm as it gathers inside him, feels the prickling sensation that’s suffusing Flint’s body, feels the tightening of Flint’s muscles, can hear the wolf within banging at the cage, _take, take, take._ A mantra so loud that Silver can’t hear anything else. A low whine in his ear, hot breath against this throat, scraping teeth, arms coming around his ribs, squeezing so hard he hear them creaking, a low groaning keen that sounds like it’s being ripped from the very depths of Flint’s being as Silver feels more seeping wetness inside, so full of it now it’s starting to find it way back out, running down his thigh in tickling waves.

They stay that way for hours, arms and legs entwined, heads close, mouths seeking intermittently, until Flint’s knot recedes and they sleep naked and curled together, limbs tangled in a heap. Flint wakes him in the middle of the night, need pouring off him, Silver rolls over, his ass pressing back. Flint takes him hard, his teeth buried in Silver’s neck the entire time. Flint’s rut only lasts three days but it’s the best three days of Silver’s life.


End file.
